


Premier Steps

by Teniserie



Series: Lonely Litewalker: Little Runaways Branch Series [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Smol ten babby ten, Ten is the flashlight girl from the DLC, inaugurated relationship between ten and the geisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teniserie/pseuds/Teniserie
Summary: Ten takes her first steps as a developing infant but makes an encounter quite quaint.
Relationships: The Lady & Ten (Little Nightmares)
Series: Lonely Litewalker: Little Runaways Branch Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Premier Steps

Ten was generally inept, her first attempts were completely out of sheer tomfoolery and roughly in gauche. But after a while, she got a hand at placing one little foot in front of the other in maladroit stumbles with a bunglesome gait in her step whilst trying to maintain her balance with her feeble and conspicuously thin legs. ‘Til she could develop a natural equilibrium, she grabbed onto nearby furniture such as poorly made lumber chairs and sideboards serving as a support guide.

Unlike the other toddlers, Ten never cried or wailed out whenever she stumbled. She found no harm done and simply got up and tried again. It was effective for some time with her steadfast dedication to push herself and she had set her mind into it, fixating her attention on her own two feet until they ached with exhaustion.

𝘓𝘦𝘧𝘵...

𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵...

𝘓𝘦𝘧𝘵...

𝘙𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵...

She cultivated a cadence that came and went with every tread forward. She progressed adequately with flying colors and seeing this notable quantum leap towards success, her confidence swelled. Ten revered in her newfound skill and persisted in profuse efforts, which paid off.

At one point, she had wandered some place else in which she did not recognize and began to panic. Er, no, not panic. A sense of apprehension to the place she didn’t recall stepping foot it ever. She usually abided by tarrying in the same area. Though curious, she was overcome with bleary collapse and had forsooth fell asleep right then and there. Had she only been a toddler back then when she was virtually unaware of the dangers that lurked were she lay.

Ten couldn’t differentiate her perception between the outside world where reality dwelled or the hazy berth her unconscious docked where she’d elude into a deep, slow-waved slumber. She bounced back and forth between the transitory state between full arousal and repose like a clapper to a sound bow.

She subconsciously felt her hand moving, almost on its own accord due to her falling in and out of sleep. But she could feel her tiny little fingers wrapping around a foreign object. The object then curled in wherein felt more alive and—warm. She momentarily jolted awake to see it was a hand wrapped her own, one of lanky yet soft fingers that caressed her ashy and calloused ones.

“Min’ou…” Ten cooed, her tongue rolling around in her mouth to formulate actual words but only resulted in drawled out babbling nonsense a child could produce. Especially from her succumbing drowsiness, she had fallen back to sleep in a matter of seconds.

“𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵. 𝘊𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴.” A voice, feminine she presumed, broke through the tranquil silence. One that managed to soothe one’s nerves yet simultaneously, fillip in rousing invigoration.

The voice, however, didn’t disquiet the young girl. It rather guided her troubled mind down the byway of the hectic road life had fabricated to install, by all means, only agony and torment in her wake.

“𝘜𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘨𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘸.” Her time lulled was cut short and she was hoisted up in the air by some uncanny force, setting her upright on her feet.

It was strange how she was easily roused to full wakefulness as if she hadn’t slept at all. She first assumed that perhaps she dreamt it all and slipped into an episode of somnambulism for the time being and had only imagined everything, that ingenious mind of hers.

But what really happened would be too strenuous for her little infantile mind to process. No excess grueling for her today. That applies physically and mentally.

She resolved to returning back to the nursery, oblivious to the imperceivable, gentle push urging her tiny form forward. Unbeknownst to her, a concealed figure surveilled from afar, hiding behind qualifying furniture or around the corner, ensuing the girl.

Whatever had happened in that narrow concourse would soon be pushed into the depths of her mind like a forsaken memory, but will prosper in the recipient’s for as long as the stars would shine and the brines would roll.


End file.
